character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos (Canon, God of War)/The lad named marx
|-|norse kratos= |-|greek kratos= Summary Kratos is the main protagonist of the god of war franchise Kratos was the son of zeus and a mortal making him a demigod, hera ordered him killed, so zeus sent his son to sparta where he grew up with his mother and brother deimos, deimos was later disposed of when a prophecy was told that a marked warrior would kill zeus, he sent athena and ares to kill him Kratos would soon become a spartan general, winning many battles, while also making enemies, one day he lost a battle, then called upon ares to kill his enemies in return for his eternal service, ares did so, and kratos served him until ares tricked him into killing his family, which made kratos go on a mission to kill all the gods After this he would leave greece to go to the norse mythology world, raise a son, and regret his old ways He would soon be predicted to fight thor, after killing baldur Statistics Tier: at least high 7-C | at least''' 7-B to 6-C | low 2-C | 2-C, higher''' with the power of hope''' | high 2-A | high 2-A''' Name: kratos Origin: god of war Gender: 'male '''Age: '''at least 150 years old '''classification: '''sparta, god of war, demi god, god killer '''Powers and abilities: 'superhuman physical characteristics,weapon mastery, master hand-to-hand combatant, reality warping(his jumps are unbound by law), petrification via head of euryale, resistance to death inducement (he entered the river of styx, which kills anyone who drinks from it) resistance to soul manipulation (resisted an attempt by hades to rip out his soul), soul manipulation via hades' soul, soul mutilation (he did this at 45:03), immortality (type 1,3, and 4, he cannot die, no matter what he does, he will walk the earth forever), berserker mode via spartan rage, concept manipulation (kratos has access to the power of hope, the power of fear is stated to be the concept of fear, so it wouldn't be unlikely that the power of hope is also the concept of hope, the blades of chaos come from the primordial realm of chaos, there is a primordial that is the embodiment of life, so primordials are conceptual beings due to this, meaning it should burn on a conceptual level, he also fought and defeated thanatos, the primordial god of death as seen on 0:33), resistance to fate manipulation, fate manipulation, and time travel (the sisters of fate were unable to use their ability to change fate against kratos, and kratos has the same abilities as them, as the sisters of fate were stated to be able to change the past at 6:20 to 6:30 to be exact ,implying they could go back in time, kratos at the end of GoW2 went back in time, therefore he may have the same abilities as the sisters of fate), weapon summoning (he can seemingly pull weapons from thin air), resistance to time stop (he overpowered the effects of the amulet of uroborus in 4:22 during his fight with castor and pollux, he did it more than once as well as seen in 4:57, it was also confirmed by the creators), resistance to petrification(he resists midas' ability to turn anything he touches into gold at 2:36), resistance to fear manipulation (he resisted the effects of fear zeus at 1:51:16 who was empowered by fear as seen in 1:56:45), life force absorption via the blades of chaos (as stated here), power nullification via the soul of hades (here at 0:33 the damned souls could steal your magic, and kratos can summon them), homing attack, and soul summoning via the army of hades (with the army of hades, he summons multiple souls at 19:52 to attack the enemy), resistance to concept manipulation (the power of hope is immune to all evils in pandora's box, I've already proven how those are concepts, he fought thanatos, who i proved is a conceptual being), time manipulation via the temple of fate (he can control time itself as stated at 1:38:32), time stop via the amulet of uroborus, ice manipulation via boreas icestorm (8:07), the leviathan axe,and the ice of poseidon resistance to mind manipulation (he is likely able to be in the lethe river which can erase one's entire memory, resists persephone's attempt to make him think he is no longer in a world of gods at 2:03:10), intangibility nullification via the head of helios (8:01), self-sustenance (type 1, can breathe underwater), electricity manipulation via poseidon's rage, Zeus' fury, lightning of zeus, and nemesis whip (9:44), soul summoning via army of sparta, flight via icarus wings, energy projection, and weather manipulation via the blade of olympus (here for energy projection, here for weather manipulation), tornado manipulation via divine reckoning, fire manipulation via spartan rage, the blades of chaos, apollo's flame, the primordial flame and fire of ares, attack reflection via golden fleece (3:46), magic, statistics amplification via enchantments, tailsmen, armor, permafrost, and dews of the yggdrasil, law manipulation (no flame can exist in helheim, yet kratos can use spartan rage there as seen in 2:31, and the blades of chaos can ignite there as seen in 5:59), resistance to madness manipulation (the song of the siren would drive a man mad, but kratos as seen in 4:11, is unaffected by it), power nullification via soul of hades(the cursed souls could nullify magic as seen at 0:33,kratos could summon the claws of hades, as seen in 31:14), transmutation via the soul of hades (he can turn the living into the dead as seen in 43:57), size manipulation (1:00), duplication (can make shadow clones of himself), illusion nullification via eyes of truth (5:12), resistance to power nullification (zeus turned a titan into a mortal, removing his powers, kratos defeated him, even with this), limited matter manipulation and Soul Manipulation via the eye of atlantis (atomic: can destroy soul and body alike), and the soul of hades (which can vaporize it's enemies), explosion manipulation via the spear of destiny, limited teleportation via the oath stone of orks, resistance to poison manipulation (here), holy manipulation, and light manipulation via light of dawn (it is used to exorcise demons), earthquake manipulation, enhanced senses (can sense beings from thousands of miles away) resistance to limited Matter Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (poseidon is merged with the eye of atlantis and kratos defeated him) Attack potency: at least 'large town level '(made a crater of this size) | at least '''city '''to island level (he defeated the furies who created a dimension with a sea and a storm) | '''universal+ (he scales above cronos, who created time, he also scales above uranus because cronos does , uranus gave life to the universe) | low multiversal, higher with the power of hope (he is comparable to zeus who scales above atlas, a threat to all of creation, my proof that this is more than one universe is how cecil kim is a infinite size realm, creation would include this, with the power of hope, kratos defeated fear zeus, an amped version of zeus) | high multiversal+ '''(athena before her death was already 4d via scaling to kratos after her death she claims to be on a higher level of existence, while implying kratos could still kill her as seen in 3:50) | high multiversal+''' (every strand of the world tree transcends time and space, and there is an infinite amount of of strands, how does kratos scale? You may ask, well as mentioned earlier, kratos uses dews of the tree to amp himself, but this is a casual feat, how about we mention how the world serpent's clash with thor splintered the world tree as seen in 1:06, baldur knocked out the world serpent as seen in 2:00, and yes this is the same world serpent since when the world tree was splintered, the world serpent at that fight was sent back in time, even before it's own birth, and kratos is shown to be physically superior to baldur) speed: infinite '(he traversed cecil kim, a realm of infinite size, he also dodged helios' light, which brightened an entire infinite realm) | '''innaccesible '(he scales to cronos who can move unimpeded by time) | 'immeasurable '(he used the dews of the world tree to amp himself) Lifting strength:' '''universal' (he is superior to hyperion, who has a spear that can hold the entirety of the cosmos) Striking strength: high multiversal+ Durability: '''at least large town level | at least city to island level (could take hits from the furies) | universal+ | low multiversal (could take hits from zeus) | high multiversal+ (he can take hits from baldur) stamina: very high''' Range: '''normal melee range, several dozens of meters w/equipment '''Standard equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth, Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask, Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident, Blades of Athena, Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear, Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates, Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul, Leviathan Axe, Guardian Shield, Talismans Intelligence: gifted (was a spartan general who won countless battles, he solved several puzzles by the smartest minds of his time, and has learned from his past mistakes and grew more knowledge) Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Feats: * respect thread Key: god of war | god of war 2 | god of war 3 | god of war ascension | god of war chains of olympus | god of war ghost of sparta | god of war 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:The lad named marx Category:Tier 2